The purpose of the Biometry Core is to provide biostatistics and data management support to the projects. The Core provides biostatistical support and scientific coordination in the design and analysis of efficient laboratory and clinical studies for the evaluation of radioimmunoconjugates. This Core is also responsible for clinical data management, including the database system.